


Wand in your pocket?

by Is_Mayonaise_An_Instrument



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Mayonaise_An_Instrument/pseuds/Is_Mayonaise_An_Instrument
Summary: Wrote in 20 mins (during the stream) for a charity stream by  https://www.twitch.tv/generozityI regret everything and nothing...





	Wand in your pocket?

Snape was tired, frustrated and utterly done with the world. No one knew his struggles and he had a strong inkling that if someone was to know, they’d care very little. ‘expected’ he thought as he waved his quarters open, the dark stone door sliding open with a depressing crunch and then sliding closed as he frowned and stepped in. His ramrod posture stooping a little in the privacy of his rooms.  
Sluggishly the Slytherin head of house lumbered towards his kitchen, summoning his favourite tea and setting the kettle to boil, he’d have a warm drink, perhaps read a little of his book and then settle in for the night; as he so rarely was able to do.

The dark-eyed man was just about to leave his kitchen to fetch his book when there was a light rapping at his door. A deep sigh left his lips and his eyes rolled back into his head. Regrettably, he made his way to the door.

“What in Merlin’s name, do you think you’re doing disturbing me at this dreaded ho-“ 

“Ah Severus, I thought you might still be up…” The twinkling eyes of the old wizard met the shattered dark orbs of the potions professor, a knowing look that Snape couldn’t help but become intrigued by.

“What is it, Albus?” Loathe to use the other man’s first name, but aware he would just go through needless chastising by the older wizard if he had kept propriety and called him professor as he was want to do.

The older man smiled, making Severus wonder what he was up too. “I merely wondered if you had a spare cup for an old friend?”  
Snape frowned and then inclined his head in submission, “Of course, have a seat.” With one arm he gestured towards his black leather sofa by his roaring fireplace. Dumbledore nodded his thanks and went to go sit, his hand brushing against the small of Snape’s back as he did so, making the stalwart man straighten suddenly and inhale.

Did Albus know what he’d done? When Snape turned to look at him, the man was already sat down on the seat, his back to him… Shaking his head Snape went back to prepare a second cup for his guest.

When he returned back into the room, he noticed that Dumbledore had removed his outer robes and slung them neatly over the back of the sofa, leaving him in some loose trousers and a flowing dress shirt that in the glow of the fire, left little to Severus’ imagination.

“Your tea.” He said quietly, swallowing back his thoughts as he sat down next to the elder wizard, holding the cup out to him.

“Thank you!” Dumbledore chuckled and grabbed the cup, running his fingers over Snapes’ as he transferred the cup from the younger man’s hand into his own, looking deep into his eyes for a reaction.

The dark-haired man’s eyes widened suddenly and he snapped his head to the side taking a sip of his tea, trying to hide in it.  
But it was too late and Dumbledore had already seen the reaction, seen what was there between them, he slowly leaned over, breaths coming faster, his chest heaving. Glowing in the heat of the fire, his old man arms, lithe with age, came about either side of Snape as he got closer and closer. Till he was right by the man’s ear, pushing aside a lock of his greasy black hair, the older man opened his lips. And spoke.

“Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” 

THE END . . .


End file.
